Before It's Too Late
by ForHerSake
Summary: To relish the one person whom I had loved the most.


I would like to begin this by pleadingly asking any and all moderators of this community to not move this story elsewhere, as this is where I realized how much joy she had brought me. If this is not enough, I have taken the liberty of replacing both our names and the different settings with League related information.

I will be represented as Ezreal and she will be depicted as Lux.

The Lady of Luminosity was her favorite character, therefore, I see it fit to call her by that. As for myself, her late quotes on how only Lux and Ezreal could exist together were said in such a cute way that I couldn't resist.

In addition, I would like to apologize beforehand for any confusion that I may incite from any references I make as this is not my main account, but rather a fake account created for precisely this story.

And finally, unlike most orthodox love stories we were not mushed together by coincidence, but a strong distaste for the art of writing. The irony of this statement is unbelievable, I know, but somewhere in our love for League and each other did this become something we enjoyed doing.

Let me rephrase that; it was something we both looked forward to because it brought us together. So technically we still don't enjoy writing, but for all sakes and purposes it was still one of the factors that brought me to love her till the very end.

That aside I have completed my tangent of background and will continue on with the real story.

* * *

Before It's Too Late

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was the second day of June when I first saw her perfection, her lush blonde hair seemingly shimmering in the cold salty air effortlessly. She was a charismatic girl playfully kicking around in the sand totally devoid of the world around her, and unlike me she didn't give a care about what others thought, but it wasn't like anything bad could be said anyway. She was beautiful and had the inviting aura of a goddess.

It was beauties like her that made a person trip and fumble over there own thoughts. After all, even though her aura was inviting, her prettiness was intimidating and at the time I wasn't sure if any man could entice her into any sort of summer romance.

She was too much of a free bird, it was something anyone could tell at a glance. No one would ever have the audacity to attempt to tie her down with some trivial relationship; other than myself of course, but I was ready for the challenge.

I did not make any moves to get closer to her immediately. It would have been simply illogical at the time because her friends around her acted like an impenetrable shield, and as all men know you cannot go for a single girl when her friends are around, jealousy kicks in and the fires begin to burn. It wouldn't have been a pretty sight.

My best option was to wait, but time was of the essence. I realized this as the sun began to hide itself behind her gleam and the horizon. Options were becoming limited because by tomorrow I would be gone. Even knowing this I began to doze.

An hour passed like this with my back propped against the green fencing and her friends; one sporting a blue bikini and the other a black two-piece, still stood guard. But somehow in my lack of concentration I lost track of her. The girl I was after was no where to be seen. Somehow I had lost her brilliance in my reverie and the glare of the fading sun.

It was sort of depressing knowing the amount of time I wasted waiting for a moment with this random girl. But at the same time it also came to my attention that just being there and watching her interact so cheerfully was worth the wait. I was totally satisfied and wishing for more, and more is what fate decided to give.

It took seconds to realize it, but she sat right beside me on the splintered wooden boardwalk looking questioningly at my sad expression which, in my hopes, did not turn radically better when I saw her form. But in all likelihood it most likely did, resulting in a surprised giggle which I found very likable.

If you believe in love at first sight, this was surely it.

After her laughter subsided she let out a sweet smile while her deep blue eyes seemed to gaze upon me without waver. And of course I couldn't help but stare back.

_Why had she randomly come to me?_

It was an oddity that only intrigued me more. I was certainly not the most attractive person of my age on the beach that day nor did I have the best attitude, yet here she was sitting next to me snacking of the delicacy of vanilla ice cream. I wanted so badly to ask what was going on, but she had her own plans in mind.

Without the littlest of hesitation she took ahold of my sand covered hand and began to drag me off across the many dunes. She said nothing to me, but again as I followed her she let out the cutest smile. I only thought to myself how odd this situation was, getting dragged off by the girl I had so passionately wanted nothing but a word from a few minutes ago.

Our hands were now tightly intertwined as we continued on our path. People stared with envious eyes, especially a large man who sat under the shade of a nearby umbrella. I felt shunned, but she was quite the opposite. It must have been a regular thing to her, being stared at. In some sense I felt bad for her.

_How did looking like that and grabbing so much attention make her feel?_

Couldn't be too bad I assumed.

"Lux." She chimed back in my direction without turning her head.

"W-what?" I replied confused and in awe of my glorious situation like an idiot.

"My name, it's Lux." She again spoke this time giving me the grace of a smile.

In an instant it clicked. This was the revered Lady of Luminosity, surely I had no chance with this woman being a mere explorer, at least that is what I believed at the time. Not even the Prince of Demacia was able to woo this girl to her side. She was literally the muse of Demacia, one of the untouchables.

"Ezr-" I tried to find some words after the learning gravity of the situation.

"I already know you Ezreal." She laughingly interrupted without a second thought, surprising me to the point of visible shock. And in reply to my surprise her soft lips curved upward into a grin as she tilted her head trying to give off a comforting air.

I was at a loss for words and let the awkwardness continue as we journeyed across the earth.

When we finally reached our destination; a small gray blanket heavily covered in a mass of jumbled papers and books, I was quite surprised. I hadn't pegged her for the academic type, but the mounds of books were certainly leading me to that conclusion which was one I enjoyed.

"Can you help me with this?"

She muttered as she offered me a scribbled on piece of lined paper which I instantly recognized as a persuasive essay.

And I wasn't going to lie about it, this occurrence was kind of upsetting.

_She knows me because I am smart._

I remember thinking to myself with a sigh. But even with this thought in mind I ended up helping her after stating my hatred for the english language.

However, things never go the way they are supposed to go and studying something we both vehemently hate was optional on our agenda. Instead my eyes wandered until I saw the Teemo hat placed ever so gently on her lap. Whether or not she was playing with it the whole time and I was simply oblivious I did not know, but one thing was for sure our writing conversation did not last long.

League of Legends had made its debut in match making that day. We were both now so enticed by the idea of playing a game with one another and stats that time flew by like the wind. Soon we would need to depart, but not before trading numbers and receiving a gentle hug from her. While doing so she looked so sad, I didn't understand it. But soon enough I would.

* * *

Author's Note:

I would like to apologize for my poor English skills.

* * *

Rest in peace my love. You will forever and always remain the bearer of my heart.

Information:

- I first met her at the age of 14 on June 2nd, 2011 on the beach.

- It was eight days before her birthday, November 3rd, when she died, October 24th.

- November 3rd is the day of which I posted Chapter 1 in celebration of her 17th birthday.

- I am currently 17, we would be the same age if she were still around and I would be infinitely happier.

- I am not asking for pity. I only want to share our story.

- She died on October 24, 2013.


End file.
